Pedestrians
Pedestrians are non-player characters that appear all Grand Theft Auto games. Simply put, they are civilians and residents of the city that the player is in. Description General appearance Pedestrians come in all shapes, sizes, ages and ethnic groups. Each have their own dialogue, and interact with each other as well as the player. There are no children in any GTA games, however, which is likely due to the controversies that might arise from including them in the game, conisdering that the player can kill any NPC in the game; the beta version of Grand Theft Auto III had schoolchildren as well as drivable school buses, but were scrapped in the final version. Gang members may also qualify as pedestrians, but feature different behavior by often appearing in groups or in a specific area of the city since their first appearance in Grand Theft Auto 2. Until GTA III, standard pedestrians were often devoid of details, and as such, few distinctions were made in where they appear and their appearance. From GTA 2 onwards, attempts were made to program gang members to appear in respectable gang turf, and from GTA III onwards, civilians reflect to what city, district, time, and setting the game is in. For example, in a college area, college students are spawned, while a Chinatown may feature people of Chinese ethnicity. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, many civilians are dressed in 80s apparel due to its time period, while the game additionally switches between pedestrians donning swimsuits and those dressed in party attires for day and night in Vice Beach. The player will also never see a homeless person in an affluent area of town, nor would they see a businessman in the country. Also, certain pedestrians, generally, drive certain vehicles. More wealthy civilians typically drive more luxurious cars, and poorer pedestrians typically drive less-appealing vehicles. Interaction Aside from simply interacting with each other and the player, certain pedestrians can also perform other tasks, such as car-jacking the player. Some even fight when provoked, or try to retrieve their car if the player to steals it from them. Hookers are a special type of pedestrian that are able to enter the player's car and have sex with the protagonist, replenishing the health bar, for a fee. Pedestrians can be run over by cars, shot, and beaten up. Some leave money when they die, which can be obtained by the player. Most of the time, if a pedestrian is killed, an ambulance will show up to heal the pedestrian, at which point the pedestrian will simply get up and continue with their business. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV, pedestrians and cops can also swim. GTA San Andreas *Paranoid Cowboy *DWMOLC2 *DNMOLC1 *Eccentric Hobo *Weird Girl *Busker *Piolet *Prostitutes Trivia * Sometimes in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, There is a glitch so that a pedestrians will not get killed no matter how much punishment is dealt to the them. *Sometimes, specifically in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the dialogue is completeley off key. For example pedestrian 1 may ask pedestrian 2 "Have you ever been to france?" and pedestrian 2 would reply "I agree entireley". Category:Characters Category:Pedestrians